


болотный человек

by postironichno



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Manipulation, OOC, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: AU. С болотом есть интересная штука: тела, выкинутые туда, не разлагаются, а мумифицируются. Они могут пролежать там тысячелетия и не потерять человеческого вида. У многих даже сохраняются органы и кожа. Их называют «болотные люди». Ты читал об этом в одном журнале пару месяцев назад. Ты — тоже в таком болоте, только живой. Ни сгинуть, ни вынырнуть. Ты любишь его. Пожалуй, это самое плохое. Это значит, ты никогда не выберешься.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	болотный человек

**Author's Note:**

> эпиграф и музыкальное сопровождение:  
> you love me by flora cash
> 
> также лежит на фикбуке

_Everyone lies to me  
I know you wouldn’t lie to me  
I know you wouldn’t lie  
I know you wouldn’t lie_

Квентин — манипулятор. 

Всегда был. 

Он ловко врет и может заставить тебя поверить во что угодно. В то, что он родом с Юпитера, а его родители — король и королева Нарнии. Может заставить тебя сделать что угодно, и ты побежишь и сделаешь, потому что он попросил. Это его дар, талант и сверхспособность. Ты всегда смотрел ему в рот — с самой первой встречи в кафетерии университета, когда ЭмДжей представила вас незамысловатым, спешным «Питер, Квентин, Квентин, Питер» — и потом никак не мог оторвать взгляда. Может, он сразу нашел в тебе жертву, потому что смотрел насквозь. Тебе нужно было кого-то любить, а ему — ученик, почва, чтобы посеять свои мысли, чтобы они взросли в тебе. Он искусно делает вид, что слушает тебя, что заботится о тебе, когда ему нужно дать тебе пряник. Потом всегда следует кнут. Ты знаешь об этом. Но, кажется, это часть того, что между вами есть. 

Вы не говорите об этом. Он считает, у вас все просто прекрасно, а ты не хочешь его злить. Но ты хочешь чувств. Пожалуй, это все, чего ты хотел на протяжении долгих лет. У тебя прекрасная семья, если подумать. Любящая тетя, понимающий крестный, слегка задиристый, но все-таки добродушный лучший друг. У тебя хороший дом в живописном тихом месте, у тебя есть приставка, своя комната с плакатами любимых групп, есть панкейки по утрам на завтрак, есть бейсбольные игры, которые ты посещаешь с крестным. Ты — единственный ребенок в семье. Рос, как оберегаемый цветок, под самым солнцем. У тети Мэй по всему дому твои детские фото. Тебя любят, но ты хочешь другой любви. Ты искал ее всюду, в каждом прохожем, в каждом незнакомом лице, в той тихой смуглой красотке, читающей книгу на ланче за круглым столом в кафетерии. Все это была ненастоящая любовь, ложная. Самое настоящее, что ты испытываешь и испытывал — это к нему. Несмотря на ту боль и ненависть, которую он в себе несет. 

Квентин — это боль и ненависть. Он никогда не был другим и никогда не станет. Он ненавидит всех, и, пожалуй, это единственное чувство, которое ему ведомо. Но ты говорил и говоришь себе, что это просто его способ справиться, когда Тони Старк — твой крестный — увольняет его из проекта всей жизни. 

Квентин — противоречия. Он может сидеть на ланче и улыбаться, слушать, что Нед или ЭмДжей, или Уэйд рассказывают ему, и ты иногда вставляешь какую-нибудь шутку, и он смеется. Ты ужасно горд собой, когда он смеется над твоими шутками. Это как награда, как кубок штата или государственный орден. У него красивая улыбка. Когда он улыбается, ты чувствуешь то самое, что-то, о чем мечтал всю юность. Трепет, радость, обожание. В самом твоем сердце что-то надламывается, крошится, как лед или камень. В такие моменты кажется, что у вас все, как у всех. Как у Неда с Девон или ЭмДжей с Эмили. Ты готов на все ради него. Ты все сделаешь. 

Но в следующую минуту он меняется. Он хмурит брови, сжимает челюсти, откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит в стол. Молчит, даже когда оживленная беседа продолжается. Отвлекается на свой телефон, крутя его с таким видом, будто ничего интереснее на свете нет. Он не улыбается и не смеется, даже когда вся компания громко хохочет. В такие моменты ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Тебе кажется, ты что-то сделал не так, что-то упустил, расстроил его. Потом, уже расходясь, уже в его машине, когда он подвозит тебя до дома, ты спрашиваешь, все ли нормально. В лучшем случае он проигнорирует тебя. В худшем — огрызнется и скажет что-то обидное. 

— Тебя ебет, блять, или что?

Его слова всегда колкие, злые. Он смотрит тебе прямо в глаза сверху вниз. Глаза у него ледяные, серо-сине-зеленые — болото, в которое ты проваливаешься. С болотом есть интересная штука: тела, выкинутые туда, не разлагаются, а мумифицируются. Они могут пролежать там тысячелетия и не потерять человеческого вида. У многих даже сохраняются органы и кожа. Их называют «болотные люди». Ты читал об этом в одном журнале пару месяцев назад. Ты — тоже в таком болоте, только живой. Ни сгинуть, ни выплыть не можешь.

Ты любишь его. Пожалуй, это самое плохое. Это значит, ты никогда не выберешься. 

Квентин ревнивый. Не в том плане, что он боится, что ты уйдешь. Это гнев собственника, который не любит, когда трогают его любимую кружку. Он позволяет тебе общаться с друзьями, но если вдруг ему приспичит покататься с тобой по городу, а у тебя планы на это время — например, поделать проект с Недом по французскому языку или погулять с ЭмДжей в парке — он приходит в ярость. Он называет это предательством. Еще один способ манипулировать тобой. Квентин обожает этот прием — заставить тебя чувствовать себя виноватым. Иногда он звонит в восемь вечера и зовет покататься на своей «Шевроле» за городом. В этот момент вы с Недом едите пиццу и смотрите «Пятница, 13», просто потому что Нед пригласил провести вечер по старой дружбе, пока Девон у родственников в Денвере. Нед никогда особенно не любил Квентина — по большей части Квентин нагонял на него страх, какой-то первобытный, неосознанный — и вы с ним дружите куда дольше, чем ты знаешь Квентина. Поэтому ты говоришь: 

— Прости, Квен, я сейчас с Недом, мы тут смотрим «Пятницу» и все такое. Я с ним договаривался еще позавчера, помнишь?

Квентин молчит какое-то время. Эта тишина очень тяжелая. Потом он говорит: 

— И что? Скажи, что уходишь. В чем, блять, твоя проблема, Питер?

Ты уже чувствуешь себя виноватым. Тебе кажется, это ты поступаешь неверно. Вы ведь родственные души. Вы куда ближе, чем люди вокруг могут подумать, увидев вас в машине или в «Тако Белл». Это что-то сильнее вашей дружбы с Недом. Что-то сильнее вашей дружбы с ЭмДжей. Тебе кажется, ты предаешь его, выбирая кого-то другого, но это ведь просто кино и пицца? Ты пытаешься разрядить обстановку, делаешь голос мягче, будто уже извиняешься:

— Мы с ним вроде как договаривались, Квен, не могу же я вот так просто…

— Пошел ты нахуй, Питер.

Он бросает трубку. Он всегда так делает. Последнее слово — всегда за ним. Ты стоишь у телефона, слушаешь гудки. Ты чувствуешь себя отвратительно. Все, что он делает с тобой, одновременно и приближает и отдаляет твое самоубийство. Отношения с Квентином Бэком — это купание в бочке с кислотой. Особенно если это с большой натяжкой можно назвать отношениями. 

На следующий день он обычно ничего не говорит. Забирает тебя, чтобы подбросить до университета, паркуется у подъездной дорожки. Он редко появляется у тебя дома: тетя не особенно его жалует. Все потому, что Квентин старше тебя на пятнадцать лет, а еще у него был конфликт с твоим крестным, который просто терпеть не может тот факт, что после своего увольнения Квентин вдруг добрался до тебя. Иногда Квентин все-таки показывается на семейных ужинах — просто чтобы позлить Тони Старка. 

Тетя Мэй же каждый раз поджимает губы и качает головой, или цокает языком, когда ты говоришь, что уходишь с Квентином, или когда он звонит на ваш домашний. 

— Опять ты с этим Бэком, — говорит с осуждением тетя.

Она называет это «спутался». Она никогда и подумать не могла, какие мысли на самом деле зрели и зреют в твоей голове. Для нее ты навсегда останешься любимым, умным и тихим, застенчивым и милым мальчиком. Невинным. Светлым. Ей легче винить во всем Квентина, который коварно тебя совратил, который удерживает тебя силой, который отравляет твою жизнь, чем поверить, что ты хочешь этого. Ты не отбираешь у нее этого преимущества, пожимая плечами, пока натягиваешь кеды в прихожей. Ты не станешь говорить, как сильно ты нуждаешься в нем. Как он тебе нужен. 

Ты здороваешься с Квентином, садясь на переднее пассажирское сидение. Квентин курит, выдыхая дым в приоткрытое окно. Молча он стискивает окурок меж зубов и жмет педаль газа. Выворачивает руль, направляясь в обратном направлении, и вы едете до университета в полной тишине. 

Тишина — еще один способ манипулировать тобой. То, как он делает вид, что оскорблен, обижен и предан, действует безукоризненно. У него кроме тебя никого нет — ни друзей, ни семьи — и каждый раз ты ощущаешь ужасающую вину, отказывая ему, делая что-то не так, как он хочет. Он знает, до какой кондиции стоит тебя довести именно в этот момент, чтобы добиться всего, чего только пожелает. Обычно, если ссора пустяковая, он просто выдерживает тебя пару часов, может, день, а потом смотрит, как ты себя поведешь. Каждый раз это — минное поле. Иногда, если ты просто пытаешься завести разговор или извиниться, он, под настроение, сводит все в шутку. Говорит что-то вроде «Блядский боже, малыш, прекрати драматизировать, пока у тебя сиськи не выросли», и тогда можно выдохнуть, потому что это значит, что все в порядке. Иногда он просто игнорирует, делает вид, что ему плевать, прибавляет музыку, как будто заглушая назойливый писк москита. Это тоже можно стерпеть. 

Но хуже, когда он молчит и злится. Его руки стискивают руль, а челюсти сжимаются так, что видно, как желваки ходят под кожей. Порою ярость бурлит в нем, как лава, как кислота, и это может выплеснуться на кого угодно. Обычно он выплескивает это на тебя или на мать, но мать живет в Бостоне, а на Уэйда или Неда Квентину по большому счету плевать — он считает себя выше, поэтому тратить на них даже свою ненависть он снисходит довольно редко, отыгрывая хорошего парня.

Ты — это другое. На тебя можно прикрикнуть. Можно ударить тебя, потому что парни всегда так делают, верно? Всегда дерутся. Он считает тебя равным, поэтому может врезать, пнуть тебя под дых, когда ты упадешь, может обозвать тебя жалким и гаркнуть, чтобы ты встал, а не валялся тут, как сука. Ты понимаешь — в какой-то степени это единственная модель отношений, которую он видел. Квентин был воспитан в семье военного, который всегда любил командовать. Квентин видел, как отец бьет его мать, повышает на нее голос. Для него естественно насилие, ложь, манипуляции, ведь в его семье это считалось нормальным. Для тебя все это теперь тоже естественно. Жестокость Квентина ты принимаешь с любовью. Даже когда тетя Мэй просит позвонить копам, после того как видит синяк на твоей скуле. Мэй говорит, это неправильно, он чокнутый. Ты улыбаешься ей и отмахиваешься. «Это же Квен, Мэй. Он мне не навредит». Тебе кажется, что так он выражает свои чувства. Ты до самой смерти не узнаешь, что чувств у него вообще нет и никогда не было. 

В этот раз все проходит с наименьшими потерями: Квентину, видимо, лень разыгрывать шоу. Когда он привозит тебя к своему дому в сонном пригороде, ты спрашиваешь, не хочет ли он прокатиться, съездить в «Тако Белл» или вроде того. Квентин выходит из машины, ты — следом. Он стоит неподалеку, курит и смотрит на тебя с прищуром. Потом говорит: 

— Помой мне тачку. Она вся в пыли.

И это просто смешно. Любое авто будет в пыли в чертовом Нью-Йорке. Здесь столько пыли, что она давно как родная. Но Квентину хочется показать тебе, кто тут главный. Ему хочется, чтобы ты заслужил прощение, хотя прощать по сути нечего. Это унижение. Это проверка. Насколько ты ему предан.

Ты смеешься, качаешь головой. 

— Да брось, Квен...

Он тебя не дослушивает. 

— Я, кажется, не просил тебя пререкаться со мной. Я сказал, помой мою ебаную тачку. Плохо слышно, малыш? Или плохо доходит?

Ты смотришь на него. Это похоже на шутку или типа того, но Квентин стоит и курит, и смотрит на тебя в ответ. Ты сжимаешь губы. Но послушно идешь в гараж и берешь оттуда ведро, губку для машины и средство в бутылке. Потом ты около сорока минут моешь машину, а Квентин читает «Убить пересмешника», сидя в кресле на крыльце, и делает вид, что тебя тут нет. Вы оба молчите. Ты понимаешь, это урок. Урок доверия. 

Потом Квентин смотрит на помытую машину. Ты сидишь на ступеньках крыльца, тяжело дышишь от усталости и яркого сентябрьского солнца, все равно неплохо греющего. Квентин обходит «Шевроле», затягиваясь сигаретой. На нем солнцезащитные очки. Он ужасно красивый — у него чуть вьющиеся густые темные волосы и аккуратная недельная щетина, белая футболка с надписью «АРИЗОНА», привезенная из командировки. Он очаровал тебя при первой же встрече. Ты помнишь это до сих пор.

Он вдруг улыбается тебе. 

— Отличная работа, Пити! И что ты делаешь в чертовом универе? Шел бы чужие ведра драить!

Ты улыбаешься в ответ. 

— Собираюсь утереть тебе нос с твоим идиотским проектом, — беззлобно остришь ты. Квентин хмыкает, сплюнув себе под ноги. Потом, когда ты чувствуешь, что напряжение понемногу начало спадать, говоришь: — Так что? Поедим тако?

Квентин смотрит на тебя снова сквозь очки. И отвечает: 

— Как мы поедем, малыш? Машина-то сырая.

Ты вдруг понимаешь, что попался. Ты чувствуешь себя идиотом. Так и есть: Квентин обвел тебя вокруг пальца. Машина теперь сырая, и если ехать на ней, то к корпусу прилипнет все дерьмо с дороги. Ты вмиг весь поникаешь, улыбка пропадает с лица, и ты ощущаешь себя раздавленным. Ты все время себя так ощущаешь, но в хорошие моменты рядом с Квентином все становится лучше. Но Квентину нравится издеваться над тобой. Нравится манипулировать. Нравится быть над тобой выше. Он вдоволь наслаждается этим потерянным выражением на твоем лице. Затем растягивает губы в ленивой ухмылке и говорит: 

— Но мы можем заказать пиццу и посмотреть «Темного рыцаря». Что скажешь, Пит?

Ты соглашаешься. Разумеется, ты соглашаешься. Это кнут и пряник. Кнут и пряник. Квентин исхлыстал тебя, теперь подкинет подачку. Он дает тебе переодеться в свою застиранную футболку с «Nine Inch Nails», пока заказывает пиццу. Он живет один в пустом доме, купленном вместе с мебелью, так что вы сидите и смотрите «Крик» на громкости немногим выше среднего. Он сидит чуть поодаль на диване, но одна его рука закинута на спинку, и он вдруг трогает твои волосы пальцами, зарываясь в короткие пряди на макушке, при этом не отрывая взгляда от экрана, будто ничего не происходит. 

И тебе так спокойно с ним. Вы — родственные души. Ты не чувствуешь себя плохо, отсасывая ему, подставляясь ему. Это не кажется тебе унижением, даже когда в плохие моменты Квентин называет тебя шлюхой и говорит что-то вроде «Вытри кончу со своего лица, когда смотришь на меня», пока ты все еще стоишь перед ним на коленях. Ты не обижаешься, даже если тебе от этого больно и тоскливо. Ты думаешь, это просто его способ общаться, вот и все. Ты очень, очень сильно хочешь верить, что он правда испытывает к тебе чувства. Так что ты все для него сделаешь. Ты все время так говоришь. 

Вы ужинаете лазаньей. Мэй звонит и спрашивает, останешься ли ты ночевать. 

— Останется, — отвечает за тебя Квентин. Ты подтверждаешь.

Вы спите на одной кровати. Ты лежишь какое-то время у стены, отвернувшись, а затем поворачиваешься и все-таки обнимаешь. Квентин не терпит «все эти нежности», но позволяет тебе прижаться к своему боку. Ты меньше и поэтому тыкаешься ему в шею и ключицу носом. Иногда тебе так грустно, что ты плачешь, а он кладет руку на твою спину и держит там, не шевелясь. 

Тебе ужасно хочется знать, как он выглядит в этот момент, ведь его лица ты не видишь. Ты не видишь, как он пялится в потолок абсолютно мертвым взглядом, позволяя тебе себя касаться. 

Это — снова способ манипулировать тобой. Он позволяет тебе любить себя, хоть ты этого и не знаешь, обманываясь, будто веришь его безоблачным сказкам. Он позволяет, потому что ему нравится это чувство власти. 

Ты — в полной его власти. Ты прострелишь себе голову, если он скажет. Если бы сейчас он сказал тебе пойти и взорвать себя посреди Даунтауна, ты сделал бы это, не раздумывая. Тебе нужно кого-то любить, а ему нужен апостол. 

До самого конца ты не узнаешь, что он никогда ничего не чувствовал.


End file.
